


Dukke Butik

by Spinel_28



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Blood and Violence, Dark Magic, Dolls, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Fanfiction, Multi, Slow Romance, Suspense
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinel_28/pseuds/Spinel_28
Summary: A través de ese gran ventanal se podían observar los muñecos que ofrecía la tienda. La mera curiosidad de Charlie le hizo ver dentro de esta, encontrándose con más de lo que podía masticar.Descubriendo la verdadera naturaleza de todos."Charlie, aunque en muchos de sus aspectos este mundo visible parece formado en amor, las esferas invisibles se formaron en terror."
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ❧『Los personajes son propiedad de Vivziepop.』  
> ❧『Desarrollo lento.』  
> ❧『Capítulos cortos.』

De una puerta decorada con stickers de gato salio Charlie quien también iba acompañada de Razzle y Dazzle, quienes directamente salieron a la calle luego de haber salido de su restaurante después de haber terminado su jornada laboral o al menos la mayoría.

Honestamente Charlie ya había conversado con su padre que no necesitaba que la continuaran protegiendo, cosa que fue en vano.

Acepto de todas formas a esos chicos porque se volvieron grandes amigos con el pasar de los años y preferiría continuar con ellos que son de confianza a otras personas desconocidas que la cuidasen.

Caminaron por las largas calles de la ciudad ya que era una rutina que impuso Charlie de salir a caminar mínimo una hora para no siempre estar sentados en las oficinas y que la salud de ella y de las personas que la protegían que también eran sus empleados no se viera afectada.

Razzle y Dazzle eran gemelos por lo que físicamente eran casi iguales, piel blanca con cabello rojizo, ojos color miel con un toque de dorado y de la misma estatura, ambos eran más altos que Charlie y como podía decidir cómo vestirles, decidió hacer que ambos portaran trajes negros ya que les sentaba bien, claro que pregunto su opinión primero de ellos y aceptaron con gusto la vestimenta que su dirigente les compro con mucho cariño.

―Por cierto Charlie, los proveedores ya trajeron la mercancía que pediste hace un mes y podemos ir a recogerlo ahora mismo si gustas.― Comento Dazzle con una sonrisa amable.

―Oh! Claro, no nos queda muy lejos de aquí. ¡Vamos! ― La rubia con su entusiasmo de siempre tomo de ambos brazos de sus aliados y se encaminaron de esa forma para buscar los productos para sus establecimientos.

No faltaba mucho tiempo para que llegasen, pero Charlie detuvo su paso cuando en una de las grandes tiendas en una esquina tenía pintado como título de la tienda "Dukke Butik."

Se quedó mirando el lugar con suma curiosidad porque si la había visto con anterioridad cuando pasaban por allí solo que con un título diferente.

* * *

Quizá tenía una nueva dueña.

Sus pies se movieron solos al momento de cruzar la calle y cuando se acercó lo suficiente pego su cabeza con el ventanal del vidrio que dejaba ver lo de adentro.

Adentro de esta yacían una gran tonelada de muñecas de todo tipo, y no solo las típicas muñecas, sino que algunos eran monstruos que aunque eran aterradores se les hacía lindos. Se sorprendió por ver el gran tamaño de adentro a pesar que por fuera se veía como un lugar más pequeño.

― ¿Quieres entrar Charlie? No haría mal entrar a dar un vistazo. ―Razzle le comento abriendo la puerta esperando a que pasase primero y luego ellos lo hicieron también.

La rubia sin pensarlo comenzó a ver por cada rincón de esa tienda, recorrió cada uno de los estándares. Era por secciones, en algunas partes estaban las de porcelana, de otro lado las de trapo, plástico, entre más materiales que desconocía.

Al final llego hasta la última sección donde había cinco grandes vitrinas de gran tamaño. 

Dentro de cada una de estas estaban muñecos de tamaño real que al verlos se enamoró de ellos. Se acercó al de en medio con lentitud y poso sus manos en el vidrio acercándose más.

El que estaba observando en ese momento era un muñeco que tenía piel gris, dientes afilados y amarillentos, mechones cortos de pelo además que era rojo y negro al igual que sus orejas de ciervo y las cornamentas negras. Era vestido con colores rojos brillantes, acompañándolo que realmente era un diseño elegante para ser una figurilla.

― ¡Hasta tiene su monóculo! ―Acerco más su rostro para apreciar ese pequeño objeto asombrada por los detalles que tenía.

Razzle y Dazzle igual miraron un poco, solo que ellos no se interesaban tanto en esas cosas como su amiga, aunque si admiten que los muñecos que miraba la blonda eran bien parecidos.

Hubo un silencio durante unos segundos hasta que Charlie hablo.

―Quiero comprar a estos.


	2. Chapter 2

Razzle y Dazzle se miraron entre si algo asombrados por su respuesta. A diferencia de ella que los encontraba tiernos y lindos, para ellos eran algo pavorosos.

― ¿Segura Charlie? ― Los dos hicieron la misma pregunta porque no estaban seguros de su decisión.

― ¡Claro! Honestamente no puedo dejar de mirarlos. ¿No son lindos? Incluso podríamos colocar uno que otro en las cafeterías ya que tenemos como temáticas cosas tiernas. ― Pego sus manos a sus mejillas acariciando las mismas con emoción.

Ambos gemelos solo suspiraron y sonrieron nuevamente, si eso a su ama le hacía feliz era suficiente para ellos.

―Bien, entonces vamos a pagar. ― Reiteradamente ambos expresaron con una sonrisa.

Los tres se dirigieron al mostrador donde solo estaba una chica de cabellera blanca con tonalidades en ciertas partes de este de color gris, un piercing en la ceja, gargantilla negra, púas blancas en este y su ropaje que parecía formar un pentagrama, conjuntamente que miraba su celular con desgano además de tener sus pies encima del mostrador.

―Disculpa eh. . . ― Charlie realmente no quería interrumpir a la chica, pero realmente quería hacer esa compra ya que sabía que luego estaría ocupada con su trabajo y no podría regresar pronto.

La chica que miraba su móvil dejo de hacerlo y guardo este cerrando los ojos un momento para luego soltar un suspiro irritada.

― Buenas tardes, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

― ¡Quisiera comprar esos cinco muñecos! ―Señalo otra vez las vitrinas enormes que resguardaban estos.

La chica que trabajaba allí se quedó mirándola por un pequeño lapso de tiempo algo confundida.

―Compraras los cinco, ¿Segura? ― Ante su pregunta Charlie asintió.

―Bien, dame tu nombre y te haré la factura para que te los puedas llevar ya mismo. 

La rubia se acercó al mostrador tomando la pluma y apuntando su nombre.

―Y tú, ¿cómo te llamas? ― Miro a la chica esperando su respuesta.

No iba a contestar su pregunta, sin embargo al distinguir el rostro de la chica animada mejor decidió hacerlo para evitar lloriqueos o berrinches.

* * *

―Me llamo Loona. ― Prosiguió a continuar con los papeles de la compra.

Entonces uno de los gemelos decidió preguntar por curiosidad.

―Ya habían intentado comprar a esos muñecos antes? ― Dazzle cuestiono mirando a los mencionados.

―No, debido a su apariencia que no es para nada linda casi nadie quiere llevárselos. Aunque ahora que lo mencionas. ― Detuvo su mano que escribía la nota. ― Una persona sí quiso comprarlos, mas no regreso jamás. ― Se encogió de hombros desinteresada de ese tema. ― Por eso me sorprendí por ver que compraras a esos y en especial a todos.

―Ya veo. ¡Un gusto conocerte Loona! ―Dijo cuándo tomo la nota de factura sonriéndole.

Razzle habló por teléfono al camión para que viniera a buscar las cajas de su compra y que también fuera llenado con las provisiones que iban a ir a buscar antes.

Luego de un rato esperando a que llegara el transporte Charlie se despidió de la chica animadamente a lo que ella hizo la misma seña con la mano porque su rostro seguía manteniendo esa faceta de seriedad.

―Por el momento los muñecos se quedaran conmigo hasta que termine de idear como irán en el establecimiento. ― Aludo en lo que se sentaba atrás del carro.

Sus acompañantes asintieron con la cabeza algo dudosos respetando la decisión de ella.

Una vez todo listo en el hogar de Charlie, se despidió de sus salvaguardias y cuando se fueron, cerró su hogar con llave donde pronto de eso se aventó a su sillón agotada.

Lo único bueno es que sus padres le permitían vivir sola por lo que era algo reconfortante saber que aun confiaban en ella.

Su casa era grande no porque quisiese verse de lujo o presumir, sino porque allí guardaba algunas cosas relacionadas a su responsabilidad, a intervalos también trabajaba allí y tenía un montón de cosas relacionadas a sus labores tiradas que ni podía escorar por el escaso tiempo que asumía a veces.

Al final opto por guardar a sus nuevos amiguitos en la habitación donde solo se encontraban algunas cajas, esta quedaba aún lado del cuarto donde era su estudio y oficina.

Se quedó dormida en el sillón por el mismo producto del agotamiento.

_Sin saber que algunas sombras le miraban desde el pasillo._


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando despertó al día siguiente le dolía el cuello por haber dormido en una posición incómoda. Se dirigió a la cocina donde dejo que se preparara la cafetera en lo que regresaba a su habitación a cambiarse sus ropajes.

Luego de refrescarse, volver a colocar su traje que acostumbraba a poner y su cabello también, se miró al espejo sonriente.

Regreso a la cocina y tomo la taza de café con sumo cuidado debido a que la última vez se quemó la lengua a prisa de tomar este.

―¡Cierto! ― Fue corriendo con la tacita en sus manos a ver en el cuarto, abriendo este y mirando las vitrinas que adentro estaban aquellos personajes inusuales, pero interesantes de ver.

―Buenos días amigos, les prometo que tendré un plan para que se vean bien en los comedores.― Sonrió de nuevo mirando a estos y toco una última vez la vitrina de el de cabellera rojiza.

Al alzar la mirada pudo ver que arriba de la caja de cristal de este tenía un pequeño cuadro donde colocaban un nombre. Dejo la taza sobre una de las tantas cajas y miro este más de cerca. ― Alastor...― Leyó lo que decía en el del primero y fue viendo las demás. ― Angel Dust, Molly, Husk, y Moxxie ¿Esos son sus nombres? ― Se cuestionó a si misma mirando a cada uno de estos curiosa porque cada diseño que asumía uno por uno era realmente atrayente, parecían personajes sacados de un cuento.

―Supongo que esos son sus nombres, por algo lo tienen escrito. ― Ladeo su cabeza curiosa, entonces su celular sonó sacándola de sus pensamientos.

―Si voy Dazzle! Perdón chicos, ahora mismo salgo a la puerta. ― Tomo su café de nuevo y salió corriendo del cuarto colocando sus zapatos rápidos. 

Por la misma prisa no se percató que los ojos de sus nuevas amistades miraron como se iba Charlie por la puerta.

Ya en el auto Charlie les comentaba a los iguales que descubrió el nombre de cada uno de los muñecos, cosa que estos solo escuchaban a Charlie ante el nuevo descubrimiento que hizo.

Mientras que la dorada hablaba maravillas de sus amigos, estos que yacían en ese cuarto miraban con esos ojos cada rincón de la habitación inspeccionando del nuevo lugar donde se hallaban. 

* * *

Una vez en la empresa Charlie primero termino el trabajo que obtenía pendiente para poder empezar con los planes que tendrían sus cafeterías próximamente.

Realmente el día fue calmado, normalmente le venían a traer más papeleo y ese día parecía ir a su favor por lo que aprovecho cuando termino a comenzar a escribir las cosas nuevas que quería implementar en sus negocios.

Charlie además de poseer tres restaurantes que ella levanto sola, también era vicepresidente de una compañía que vendía cosas tiernas, o como las chicas les llamaban cosas lindas. Así que aprovecho para juntar esos dos trabajos, en cada una de las tres cafeterías también vendían productos de la empresa donde también trabajaba, eran cosas de personajes conocidos como Hello Kitty, Chococat, Pusheen entre otras más. Claro que esos personajes famosos daban créditos a las personas que los crearon, ellos solo producían los productos con el fin de obtener ganancias de estos y ayudar a los artistas dándole algún porcentaje de los productos.

El presidente de dicha compañía describe a Charlie como una chica innovadora y también una empresaria emprendedora, por lo que cuando le ascendió a ese puesto sabía que estaba en lo correcto.

También estaba enterado de los otros locales que tenía la chica por lo tanto pensó que era buena idea combinar ambas cosas para sacarle provecho.

No solo cedían cosas, sino que las temáticas de cada uno de ellos era con cada personaje de los productos que entregaban, así que su fama era bastante atrayente sobre todo para el público femenino y las parejas.

Al terminar toda su jornada se vio obligada a ir casa para poder planear bien como y donde quería colocar a esos muñecos y para eso necesitaba verlos.

Una vez frente a ellos les miro con detenimiento y comenzó primero haciendo dibujos de ellos junto algunos planos del restaurante.

Se sentó en una silla que tenía allí y continuo haciendo esto hasta altas horas de la noche donde Morfeo se encargó de llevarla al mundo de los sueños quedándose inerme sobre los dibujos y donde una mano con colores rojizos acaricio el cabello de la chica con suavidad mirándola sonriente.

― _Parece ser que nuestra nueva dueña es alguien animada._


	4. Chapter 4

Sintió como un punzón en su cabeza y se despertó de golpe producto de algunas pesadillas que tuvo anoche, causando que se cayera al suelo.

―Ay... ¿Ah? ― Al mirar hacia otro lado se encontró con las vitrinas de Alastor y Angel medio abiertas cosa que le hizo confundirse más. ―Creo que yo los abrí para poder dibujarlos mejor y no los cerré anoche. ― Se dio un zape a su misma frente totalmente ida por el fruto de una mala noche.

Pasaron tres semanas donde el trabajo de Charlie la mantenía más ocupada que nunca y no poseía tiempo para poder trasladar a los muñecos para hacer unas pruebas de cómo se verían aunque algunas cosas cuando llegaba a su vivienda se movían de lugar, lo relacionaba con que se le olvidaba o lo dejaba de esa manera inconscientemente.

Gracias al poder de trabajar rápido pudo conseguir que ese día lo tuviera libre y pudiera comenzar a llamar a sus peones para poderse llevarse a estos a su sitio destinado y ver como se distinguirían o cómo reaccionarían sus clientes. También colocarlos durante algunas festividades no era mala idea tampoco. Tenía que hacer pruebas de inmediato o no podría ver las derivaciones pronto así que tan veloz llamo, estos acudieron a recoger estos para transportarlos.

Debido a que había tres lugares y cinco muñecos repartió estos por orden. En el primero irían Molly y Angel Dust, en el segundo solo colocaría a Alastor y en el último irían Husk y Moxxie.

La razón por la que coloco solo a Alastor era porque opinaba que se vería mejor, incluso resaltaba más y reputaba que era digno para poder ser el único de un solo restaurante.

Por lo tanto dejo que la prueba para la reacción de la clientela fuera que se quedaran mínimo dos semanas y ver si proporcionaban desviaciones.

Le comento al presidente esa idea y no vio los muñecos porque no lo vio necesario por lo que le pareció buena idea traer nuevos personajes como una atracción para los compradores, asimismo adquiría la suficiente confianza en la rubia

Así esperaron que pasaran las semanas para ver que sus adorables y lindos amigos dieran vida a los recintos donde los dejo.

* * *

Vaya que no esperaba esas noticias cuando transcurrió el tiempo establecido de su plan. Se esperaba noticias positivas, no negativas. Y no es que fueran malas, sino que las contestaciones eran de miedo.

Cuando fue a buscarlos, los trabajadores le comentaron que estaban aterrorizados y ya no los querían allí, decían que las experiencias paranormales abordaron posteriormente del segundo día que llegaron y fue para peor cuando notaron que movían solos algunas partes de sus articulaciones o sus ojos.

En sí, creían que estaban poseídos o cosas así, y Charlie naturalmente tomo a los cinco muñecos y los regresos de nuevo a su hogar, no era que no creyeran esas cosas. Al contrario, creía y mucho, pero, ¿De verdad paso eso en su ausencia? Cuando estaba con ellos no sintió nada de eso y creyó que a los demás les simpatizaría también.

Por lo visto tenía que investigar bien como sucedió eso, puesto que al menos a ella la compañía de ellos no le transmitía ese tipo de cosas.

Al anochecer se quedó en el cuarto que era su oficina mirando algunas grabaciones que le dieron sus empleos como prueba de que lo que decían era cierto.

Algunas cosas eran que movían cosas de la nada, abrían también, y tocaban hasta la puerta, sin embargo lo más pavoroso si se podría decir, fue cuando en algunos de los vídeos se escuchaban voces donde nadie estaba.

A diferencia de ellos, ella sintió recelo debido a la sorpresa, esas voces sonaban tristes para ella. 

Quizás... Su trabajo si le estaba afectando demasiado. Apago la computadora cerrando esta y se tallo la frente exhausta.

Hubiera seguido así de no ser porque escucho un ruido alertándola enseguida.

Y luego de eso una voz profunda inundo el lugar haciendo que en el rostro de Charlie se pintara sorpresa mezclada con duda.

― _Con que te llamas Charlie querida._ ― Dijo ese vocablo, dejándose ver una sombra más alta que ella acompañado de ojos brillantes carmesí en el marco de la puerta. Aquella voz prosiguió hablando.

― _Que descortés, nos llevaste a esos sitios sin nuestro consentimiento. ¿No crees que deberías disculparte?_

Charlie solo pudo articular algunas palabras producidas por la adrenalina y pánico.

―Quien. . . ¿Quién eres tú?


	5. Chapter 5

Ni siquiera podía moverse debido al miedo que sentía en esos momentos y si alguien hubiera intentando entrar al menos las alarmas sonarían o el detector de movimiento le mandaría alertas de un intruso. Y lo que más le causaba conflicto mental era que no se dejaba ver.

―Se puede saber, ¿quién quieres? y ¿que buscas exactamente? ― A pesar de que por dentro apaleaba temor tenía que controlarse y confrontar a quien sea que estuviera frente de ella. Sus padres le enseñaron a saber transformar el susto en determinación ya que si se concentraba en la duda no serviría de nada y acabaría muerta.

―Querida tranquila, tal vez si fuiste un poco irrespetuosa, pero se puede perdonar. También eres posiblemente la primera dueña que vale la pena a diferencia de las otras.

Lentamente aquella persona que adquiría una voz que sí tendría Charlie que juzgar era parecida a la de un caballero inglés, se dejó distinguir y los rayos del foco poco a poco fueron iluminándolo completo hasta dar con la apariencia del sujeto.

Era exactamente el muñeco del cual solo tenía conocimiento de su nombre que era Alastor.

Charlie ante eso solo pudo parpadear diversas veces tal vez por la incredibilidad que sus ojos observaban, un sueño, una alucinación, lo que fuese en esos momentos simplemente no podía creerlo.

La figura que compro con anterioridad estaba postrado frente a ella dejándola casi sin habla por no comprender muy bien la situación en la que estaba.

― ¿Alastor? ― Fue lo inicial que logró decir ya que técnicamente solo sabía su nombre.

―Así es querida, me complace que sepas mi nombre. Lamento sorprenderte de esta forma, sin embargo si nos tendrás contigo hay ciertas cosas que debes saber.

Realmente no presto atención a las palabras dichas por el objeto supuestamente inanimado.

* * *

Solo pudo fijarse en como parpadeaba, movía su boca, caminaba como una persona normal, deducía al menos esa parte ya que comprobó que era de esos juguetes que podían mover la mayoría de sus articulaciones por si querían cambiarlo de posición.

Entonces, como era que esa cosa que estaba ahora parado frente a ella, ¿le estaba sacando plática como si nada?

Trato de organizar su mente y cerro sus ojos calmando igualmente su respiración para mínimo alcanzar respuestas o eso quería creer.

Relajo sus expresiones y mantuvo seriedad, asimismo su cuerpo lo aflojo lo más que pudo para poder pararse como normalmente lo hacía.

―Aver, déjame comprender una cosa muy importante antes de continuar hablando contigo. ― Se cruzó de brazos arqueando su ceja por su mismo desconcierto.

Alastor que tenía sus manos atrás junto a su bastón con un "micrófono" de estilo vintage solo se dedicaba a observar a la chica con curiosidad, a pesar de que su primera alteración fue de miedo no se esperó que se apaciguara rápido, al menos la generalidad de los humanos se desmayaban y eso hacia el labor más dificultoso por lo que al distinguir que no paso eso con ella sonrió aún más por la semejante valentía que lograba transmitir la chica.

―Cómo es posible que poseas vida y consigas moverte con tanta naturalidad. Si no fuera por tus grandiosos detalles que tienes como títere, especularía que hasta eres un humano disfrazado por lo bien hecho que estas. Primero quiero que me reveles eso.

―Eres una humana bastante interesante. Aceptare tu petición. No obstante, tienes que saber que no solo yo estoy con vida ya que no seria justo. ― Se encogió de hombros manteniendo su faceta de personaje sonriente. ― Bien chicos, pasen. Tenemos que explicarle a Charlie.

Y así como término de hablar, el resto de los muñecos dieron pasos al frente mostrando su verdadera naturaleza: **Estar vivos.**


	6. Chapter 6

Charlie aun terminaba de procesar que los seres inanimados que creyó que así eran, ahora les echaba un vistazo como si caminaran normal. Verdaderamente creía que estaba soñando, así que opto por darse un pequeño pellizco dándose cuenta del dolor y la realidad que residía viviendo esos momentos.

_"Charlie, que mierda. ¿Como llegaste a esta situación?"_

Los primeros en entrar fueron los parecidos Angel Dust y Molly. 

Angel tenía un diseño de una araña al igual que Molly, era alto, delgado con pelaje esponjoso con detalles rosados sobre su cuerpo, teniendo un corazón rosado en la parte posterior de la cabeza, su "busto" era más pelaje blanco que desde la vista de Charlie era tierno.

Sus ojos eran diferentes ya que uno poseía pupila y el otro no, en vez de eso el derecho también tiene una esclera negra en lugar de blanca, también tiene colmillos como Alastor solo que el posee uno de color dorado.

Sus ropajes consistían en un traje blanco con rayas rosadas, una corbata negra y rosada, una gargantilla negra delgada, guantes rosados seguidos de una minifalda negra y botas largas de tacón negro.

Al parejo que el aludido, Molly tiene colores brillantes, cuatro brazos y tres puntos debajo de los ojos para parecerse a una araña; posee ocho ojos. Su cabello es grande y voluminoso, sostenido por una banda para el cabello.

Utiliza un traje acolchado de doble hombro con mangas que se extienden hasta las palmas de sus manos superiores y guantes a rayas que le llegan hasta los brazos de sus manos inferiores. A desacuerdo de Angel, tiene dos pares de piernas.

Prontamente entro Husk, textualmente es un gato con pelaje marrón grisáceo y pelaje blanco en la cara, el torso y la parte superior del brazo. Asume largas cejas rojas con rayas verticales de color rojo oscuro cerca de las puntas, y sus ojos son marrones con pupilas naranjas.

Su cola es marrón y larga, concluyendo con un gran pelaje "ciruela", que es rojo con rayas blancas y negras. Sus alas eran grandes, rojas, con rayas y lleva un traje negro con símbolos de los naipes: diamantes, tréboles, picas y corazones.

El íntimo de sus orejas es blanco con rayas rosadas opacas con corazones blancos en ellas. Carga un sombrero negro con una cinta roja y un corbatín rojo.

* * *

Y por último entro Moxxie. 

A contraste de los otros es el que posee la piel roja con pecas blancas en las mejillas. Su cabello blanco y puntiagudo le alcanza hasta sus ondulados cuernos con rayas blancas y negras. También tiene una esclera amarilla con lo que juzga no ser su iris.

Tiene una larga cola roja y delgada con un cuadrangular al final. La vestimenta del insinuado radicaba en un abrigo negro con botones rojos y puños blancos, pantalones negros, una camisa blanca con cuello de tortuga negro, una pajarita roja grande y guantes sin dedos.

Por eso Charlie decía que sus diseños eran hermosos e inusuales, creyendo que sería buena idea tenerlos en los sitios que les tenía designado. No mentiría que amaba como estaba hecho cada uno de ellos y cada ropaje, detalle y color que aportaban cada uno era lo que los distinguía, realmente sus sentidos se embelesaron cuando los conoció por primera vez.

Inconvenientemente ahora que estaba frente de este escenario no sabía que pensar con precisión, consideraba que sus piernas en cualquier momento desistirían de funcionar y se desplomaría por lo que tomo asiento de nuevo dándole una ojeada a cada uno de estos sumamente confundida.

―Bien querida como sabes nuestros nombres y nosotros el tuyo, queremos explicarte que cuando nos adquiriste en aquel establecimiento, nos diste pase libre a tu hogar que ahora también es nuestro. Las cosas son simples, estamos buscando actualmente a personas que podrían ser un peligro. Aunque eso no quiere decir que solo tenemos que lidiar con pocas personas, sino con lo que nos indique él. ― Ladeo su cabeza Alastor, parecía hasta divertirse con la realidad que pasaba.

―Sí, demasiados hijos de puta y es cansado no tener que movernos para no asustar a los inocentes, era más fácil ser hasta demonios, lastimosamente el decidió convertirnos en esto. ― prosiguió a hablar Husk cruzándose de brazos.

―Vamos chicos no es tan malo, al contrario, a pesar de que somos muñecos, ¿no creen que nos vemos lindos? Hasta como dijo Charlie, ¡reales! Después de todo ya nos acostumbramos a esta apariencia. ―Molly alegro el ambiente sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

―Esperen, esperen. De quien están hablando. ¿Jefe?― Interrumpió Charlie más y más perdida.

― **El diablo.** ― Dijeron todos al unísono teniendo en sus rostros una sonrisa aterradora.


	7. Chapter 7

Cuando dijeron lo último la rubia se quedó pálida, más de lo que ya estaba. Empezó a creer que estaba tratando con temas de brujería o posesiones de objetos inertes.

―Puedo preguntar ustedes están... ¿poseídos? ― articulo Charlie algo pavorosa, tratando de no demostrarlo tanto.

Angel al escuchar eso se echó a reír sosteniendo su estómago, así estando durante unos largos minutos que parecieron eternos, Molly igual soltó una que otra risita.

―Si así fuera― Dust dejo de reír para mirarla ya más calmado. ― Ya estarías muerta. ¿No crees? Las personas que están en ese estado mayormente contienen entidades o demonios demasiado violentos que lo que buscan es saciar su sed de sangre. Así que, no bebe no estamos poseídos. ― Le dio una palmada ligera en su cabeza sonriendo divertido.

―Solo queremos saber si podemos tener tu ayuda si algún día lo fuéramos a necesitar. Después de todo una vez que entres a nuestro mundo. ― Moxxie dijo eso primero, derivando su mirada. ― No será fácil salir de él.

Alastor se acercó más a ella para tomarle del mentón suavemente obligándole a verle.

El tacto de este era algo áspero.

―Charlie, somos muñecos, tacha ordinarios. Morimos y ahora nuestra penitencia es ser esto que somos ahora, lo único que tratamos de hacer ― Entrecerró los ojos. ― Es evitar que gente inocente muera y que la manchada logre ir al lugar que corresponde. En síntesis somos _cazadores_ si lo quieres ver de esa forma. ― Soltó con gentileza el mentón de la chica riéndose de su expresión que parecía procesar todo lo dicho.

―Eso quiere decir, antes eran ¿Humanos? ― Indago con asombro.

―Si. . . ― Respondió Molly. ― Nos arrebataron la vida y míranos ahora. ― Rasco su mejilla algo nerviosa por hablar de ese tema de nuevo. Al menos para la mayoría de ellos era un tema algo sensible de hablar y debido a sus pecados y sus almas manchadas estaban en ese estado y en esos cuerpos.

―Qué tal si le damos tiempo para pensar esta decisión. Recuerden que la última vez que _alguien_ nos ayudó las cosas no terminaron bien. ― Inflo sus mejillas Angel.

* * *

―Cierto, en eso tiene razón. Además suena como si la estuviésemos obligando cuando no es de ese modo. ― Moxxie comenzó a mover su cola del poquito estrés que tenía.

―Está bien, querida te daremos tiempo para analizar bien la situación y darnos tu veredicto final al menos en una semana. ― Alastor saco sus manos de atrás y choco la punta de su bastón levemente contra el suelo.

―Okey... Perdón hay cosas que no entendí porque sigo sin creerme que están parados frente de mí y sobre todo vivos. ― Comento Charlie algo estresada sujetándose el cabello de un lado tratando de ver esto con normalidad cuando no lo era. ― ¡Oigan! Entonces, ¡porque fueron terroríficos en mis negocios! ―Recordó Charlie hinchando las mejillas molesta.

―Lo siento, no nos gusta ser exhibidos de esa manera y más en lugares donde hay mucha gente, es algo incómodo. ―Molly coloco una expresión que revelaba que estaba arrepentida.

Alastor miro el reloj, donde las manecillas de este estaban a punto de indicar las 8 de la mañana. 

―Bien, es hora de regresar a nuestras vitrinas chicos. ― Se dio la media vuelta comenzando a caminar de regreso al cuarto donde se hallaban estas.

Todos comenzaron a irse y Husk antes de irse miro por el rabillo del ojo a la chica humana.

―Sé que todo esto es nuevo para ti, pero quiero que sepas que con gente como tú, jamás les haríamos daño. ― Recalco el gato manteniendo esa expresión de pocos amigos antes de salir por esa puerta y desaparecer de la escena.

El teléfono de Charlie comenzó a vibrar y esta hizo caso omiso de este, estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que en su rostro se podía leer la palabra: _¿Qué?_

En qué momento todo cambio drásticamente, que ahora atinaba en una película de ciencia ficción.

Pero si lo que dijeron ellos era verdad... Era realmente triste que personas que antes eran humanos, hayan terminado de esa forma.


	8. Chapter 8

Se quedó mirando el umbral de la puerta alrededor de una hora procesando todo lo que sucedía. Si así partían a ser las cosas, tenía que mantener los pies en la tierra y conseguir respuestas. Por supuesto tenia aun algo de desconfianza, así que lo mínimo que podía hacer es tratar de conseguir poco a poco información de lo que pasaba y ver si realmente estaba en peligro o no.

Si bien clasificando como fueron hace unas horas con ella, no parecían ser peligrosos.

―Bien. ¡¿AH?! ¡¿YA ES MEDIO DÍA?! ― Se espantó horriblemente al ver el reloj de su mesita de al lado que marcaba esa hora. Tomo su celular y había un montón de llamadas perdidas de los gemelos, incluso del presidente.

Tan rápido como pudo tomo lo necesario y salió por la puerta encontrándose no solo con Razzle y Dazzle, sino con su jefe también con un rostro de preocupación.

― ¡Charlie! ¿Estás bien? No contestabas y al parecer tampoco dabas señales de vida. ― Dazzle hablo primero asesorándose de que no sucedía peligro o que algo paso durante su ausencia.

El presidente se acercó a paso deprisa a ella y le dio una palmada en el hombro. Le indico con la mirada que le siguiera hasta donde estaba su auto, en el cual se subieron en este.

Charlie no negaría que se sentía nerviosa debido a su irresponsabilidad no solo de no atender ninguna llamada, sino que igualmente los resultados de la prueba tampoco eran satisfactorios.

Su rector que se hallaba sentado frente a ella le miro por unos segundos y decidió sonreírle tratando de calmarla, solo le comento que a pesar de que las pruebas no fueran como es el espero no pasaba nada y que nuevas ideas podrían llegar a ser mejores para un futuro. 

En realidad fue muy amable, entendió que no debía exigir tanto a la chica y por lo tanto le otorgo en ese mismo momento vacaciones. Aunque hubo quejas de parte de esta, el director conservó su compostura de darle descanso debido al exceso compromiso que asumía estos últimos años.

Dejo que Charlie saliera primera del auto y cerro de nuevo este bajando la ventana.

―Yo me encargare de llamarte cuando sea hora de que vuelvas al trabajo, ¿De acuerdo? Por ahora trata de relajarte y descansar lo suficiente. ― Le dedico una última sonrisa antes de cerrar el espejuelo e irse de la escena.

Charlie aún mantenía su boca abierta por una nueva sorpresa brindada.

* * *

Razzle y Dazzle se despidieron de ella, no sin antes decirle que si algo pasaba debían llamarlos de inmediato. Asintió la cabeza quien sabe cuántas veces para que entendieran que si lo haría y cuando tomaron rumbo para irse, Charlie entro de golpe a su casa corriendo directamente al cuarto donde sus inusuales amigos se encontraban.

A pesar que aun en sus adentros mantenía cierto cuidado, decidió mejor enfrentarlos.

― ¡Oigan! ¿Porque se guardaron de nuevo allí? ― Se cruzó de brazos.

Recientemente salió primero Ángel sonriendo divertidamente a causa de las expresiones de la güera.

―Tranquila nena, lo hicimos porque no podemos dejar que nos vean demás personas, exceptuando tú. ― Se acercó más acariciando pequeños del cabello de Charlie. ― En verdad eres una chica linda. Si hubieras coexistido como muñeca, estoy seguro que serias la más bonita. Claro que no me quedo atrás. ― Dejo de hacer lo que hacía inflando su pecho del orgullo. Los demás ya se encontraban fueran de sus "casas."

― ¿Cuáles son tus dudas Charlie? ―Molly se agacho para verla un poco más de cerca teniendo su dedo índice en su labio curiosa de sus dudas.

Ahora que la única humana que estaba allí era ella y los miraba desde donde estaba, realmente eran todos el doble más altos que ella. 

Se puso firme y señalo con su dedo a todos, teniendo su otra mano en su cintura.

―Quiero que me digan quienes son exactamente. Al menos la información importante que tenga que saber.

Todos se miraron unos segundos, para luego fijar todas sus miradas en Alastor que solo se distraía con todos estos acontecimientos. Teniendo como la primera respuesta un suspiro pequeño.

―Bueno mínimo tomemos butaca.

Todos tomaron asiento en el sillón, excepto Al que se sentó en el asiento donde era de uno solo y Charlie en el que estaba enfrente de ellos. Era bueno tener de mas donde sentarse.

― ¿Y bien?

―Comenzaremos por el principio dulzura.


	9. Chapter 9

―La pregunta que hiciste primero de quienes somos no puede ser respondida.

Fue lo primero que salió de la boca de Alastor.

Husk soltó un gruñido y se hundió mas en el sillón disfrutando de este que era realmente cómodo.

―Pero porque…

―Porque no lo recordamos. Lo único que sabemos son nuestros nombres, y que morimos de forma inesperada que ni eso podemos recordar. ― Soltó ángel como si nada en lo que miraba los detallitos de la sala.

Entonces la rubia comprendió al ver sus rostros que decían la verdad.

Su expresión cambio a una de preocupación.

―Lo posterior que vimos fue al gran señor del averno ofrecernos estos cuerpos. ― Molly rió al decir eso.

Y así toda la tarde se fue en conversación normal como cosas que les gustan, cuáles no, a decir verdad de temerosa paso a incluso reírse de las ocurrencias que Ángel decía a Husk. 

Fue una tarde muy nostálgica si se podía decir eso. Hace tiempo que no salía con su mejor amiga Vaggie que olvido como se sentía ese tipo de atmósfera de diversión.

La noche llego rápidamente y en lo que Charlie preparaba la cena, les dio permiso de recorrer la casa dado que tenían ganas de hacer eso y accedió sin ningún problema. 

El único que se quedó con ella fue Al que le miraba con esos ojos penetrantes haciéndola voltear de lo incomoda que se sentía.

― ¿Sucede algo?

―Si querida, se me olvido decirte las reglas que tenemos. ― Se colocó al lado de ella mirándole con esa gran sonrisa que dejaba ver sus dientes amarillos puntiagudos a la perfección. ― Son simples. Solo hay una y es no decirle a nadie que estamos aquí. ¿Entendido? Si sucede eso, podríamos ponerte en peligro y es lo que menos deseamos.

Charlie volteo a verlo algo confundida, pero a fin de cuentas respeto su decisión, si lo decía era por algo. 

Asintió varias a lo que el de rojo le dio una palmadita en su cabeza gentilmente.

_Realmente era diferente a las dueñas que tuvieron tenido antes._

* * *

Los sonidos de los teléfonos causaron que soltara un suspiro de fastidio Stolas contestando este de mala gana, sin embargo su expresión cambio a una de desconcierto.

―Entiendo, ahorita les avisare a los detectives. Agradecemos que nos haya contactado, no lloren por favor. Encontraremos a sus hijos, ¿De acuerdo?

Colgó los teléfonos y se levantó de su silla caminando hacia la oficina de las personas que menciono antes en el teléfono y toco la puerta tres veces.

―Oigan. ― Abrió la puerta encontrándose una escena que no quería ver, más bien estaba algo hostigado. Ambos detectives abrazados.― Si van a jotear por favor que sea en su casa no aquí. ― Rodo los ojos entregándoles los papeles nuevos. ― Tenemos tres casos más de niños desaparecidos. ― Rasco su cuello un poco agobiado de esa situación. ―Vox, Valentino, ya van veinte niños.

Vox tomo el cigarro entre sus dedos y agarro los papeles de mala gana que le dio su secretario Stolas. ―No me lo tienes que recordar coño. Hacemos lo que podemos, pero ese hijo de perra no es como los típicos criminales fáciles. Estamos tratando con un profesional. ― Dejo caer los documentos en el escritorio, llevando su mano donde antes la tenía sobándose la frente con esta.

―Vox tiene razón, ya hicimos el interrogatorio a las personas sospechosas de casi todos los casos y ninguno concuerda. ― Llevo su mano a su barbilla Valentino. ― Incluso a los que supuestamente eran culpables y por falta de pruebas por lo mismo los dejamos ir. 

Fue hacia donde estaba uno de los cajones de metal que tenían allí, abriendo este y sacando su libreta de notas. ― Y el número va aumentando, no solo son veinte, directamente en nuestros teléfonos nos marcan algunas personas y nos piden ayuda. Actualmente…―Fue deslizando su dedo hasta llegar hasta debajo de la página de su bloque. ― llevamos buscando hasta ahora cuarenta y cinco niños. Pero, no hemos dado con ninguno. ― Cerro su cuaderno frunciendo un poco el ceño.

En eso la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una chica un poco más baja de estatura y dos coletas trayendo bolsas consigo.

― ¡Hola chicos! Traje la comida, del McDonald’s tal como les gusta. ― Rio divertida.

―Hasta que llegas Velvet joder. ― Vox ayudo a su compañera de trabajo a colocar estas en la mesa que ocupaban de allí. ― Por cierto, llegaron tres casos nuevos.

Velvet ladeo su cabeza riéndose bajito. ― Esa persona quien quiera que sea no deja de fastidiar, ¿no lo creen?


	10. Chapter 10

Sin tocar la puerta porque ya no era necesario, entro Baxter con su bata de doctor que era comúnmente en él y sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos mirando como comían productos del McDonald’s los tres mejores detectives quizá del mundo.

−Enserio, me sorprende que sean ustedes grandes agentes si son un desastre. – Confeso con una expresión algo asqueado.

−Oye Baxter interrumpiste mi momento de comer mis papas fritas. – Se quejó Velvet haciendo pucheros, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

El susodicho intruso solo rodó los ojos fastidiado en lo que acomodaba sus lentes y volvía a mirarlos.

− ¿Ahora que quieres? – Cuestionó Vox dándole una mordida a su hamburguesa.

−Traigo unas noticias bastantes interesantes. – Sonrió de lado. – Encontraron el cuerpo de uno de los niños desaparecidos al final de una carretera. Los policías me trajeron el cadáver en la madrugada y ya estudie la muerte.

Ante esa noticia bastante inesperada Valentino escupió cierta parte de su refresco y Velvet abrió un poco más sus ojos. Vox solo ladeo sus labios en una mueca disgustado.

− ¿Y porque coño nos dices hasta ahora?

−Te recuerdo que fueron a revisar los demás casos con las otras madres que perdieron a sus hijos también. – Recalco Baxter que no estuvieron en ese momento aquí y estaban saturados sus teléfonos como para poder avisarles.

Valentino se levantó de su silla y tomo lo que quedaba de su refresco para tirarlo finalmente en el bote de basura al lado de él.

−Entonces, ¿qué pudiste recopilar? – El de lentes de corazones alzo su ceja interesado.

−El problema no es lo de afuera. El problema es lo de adentro. – Les indico con su dedo que lo siguieran hasta su espacio de trabajo que se hallaba igual en el mismo edificio.

Se levantaron a paso deprisa, tanto que Velvet tuvo que dejar sus papitas de lado.

–Volveré por ustedes. – Susurro divertida.

Al entrar en el área de cuerpos el ambiente pesado no se hizo esperar y en el lugar donde colocaban a los nuevos se encontraba un infante de alrededor cinco años o seis tal vez.

Baxter con lentitud se colocó los guantes de nuevo y tomo el bisturí para colocarlo lentamente en el estómago del niño abriendo este dejando ver absolutamente nada.

* * *

− ¿Y esta mierda que es? ¿Por qué esta vacío? – Se acercó más Vox inspeccionando adentro de él, parecía un peluche sin relleno.

−A eso me refería, abrí uno de sus brazos primero para revisar, sin embargo me encontré con que esta hueco. – Dejo sus utensilios en la mesa de al lado y retiro los guantes de sus manos.

Baxter era conocido por ser un gran médico, no solo forense si no general por lo que mentir no estaba en su vocabulario y ser honesto era una de sus virtudes, solo que le faltaba cierto tacto para no darlas demasiado directas.

−Le sacaron todo de su interior y dejaron solo la cascara.

En eso entro la oficial de policía Millie con su característica energía a pesar de ver desastres diarios.

−Perdón que moleste detectives, pero acabamos de encontrar a otro menor en un punto diferente de la ciudad. – Se acomodó sus guantes negros y les dirigió un guiño.

−Ah es verdad. Millie encontró también este primero y ahora por lo que veo también el segundo. – Alzo un poco sus cejas demostrando asombro cuando era normal. Lo decía en el sentido de responsabilidad de Millie aunque no lo parezca, incluso calificaría para ser una investigadora mejor que esos idiotas, si bien siendo franco los cuatro estaban a la par solo que sus personalidades denotaban otras cosas.

−¡Millie! ¡Buen trabajo! – Fue corriendo con ella al marco de la puerta para darle un abrazo. − ¿Cómo los encontraste? – Pregunto aun en esa unión.

La policía se dejó abrazar con gusto, después de todo Velvet también era una amiga de ella.

−Sabes que me gusta recorrer cada parte de la ciudad. ¿Qué encontraron en el cuerpo de ese pobre bebe? – Miro a Baxter cambiando su mueca a una preocupada.

−Literalmente esto es una cascara sin la yema de huevo. – Le indico con la mirada que se acercara a ver, la cual lo hizo aun con Velvet encima.

Millie se quedó mirando su cuerpo y poso una de sus manos en la cabellera del niño con suavidad pasándola por cada parte de su cabeza.

−Me pregunto quién estará haciendo estas atrocidades. – Suspiro un poco volviendo al ánimo de siempre como su colega.

−Llévanos donde encontraste a este. – Ordeno Vox con sus manos en sus saquillos.


	11. Capther 11

Mimzy que se encontraba decorando un pastel teniendo ciertas partes de su cara pintadas con la crema de este, detuvo sus acciones al escuchar la puerta de su local.

— ¡Mimzy!— Le llamo una voz que ya conocía a la perfección por lo que salió corriendo de donde estaba hasta abrir la puerta llegando al mostrador pasando de lado este.

—Niffty que bueno que llegas, ¿Me puedes ayudar con los otros encargos? Aun no termino con los pasteles que me encargaron los hermanos Von Eldritch. — Soltó un suspiro en lo que tomaba una servilleta y aprovechaba limpiarse en esta.

Su pequeña amiga asintió con la cabeza y en lo que ambas estaban en la cocina decidieron prender la televisión en el canal de noticias para ver si había algo nuevo o las cosas serían como las de siempre.

> _"Ayer a las tres de la madrugada se pudo localizar dos cuerpos de dos niños que se encontraban desaparecidos, los policías confirman que continúan con la búsqueda exhaustiva del resto."_

Niffty detuvo un momento el decoramiento de los muffins.

—Es horrible que le hagan eso a los seres inocentes. — Bajo un poco su mirada prosiguiendo el dibujar de las caritas de gato.

—Lo sé, pero debo admitir que las personas que lo tienen difícil son los padres de esas criaturas. — Mimzy bajo el volumen del aparato electrónico y le dedico una sonrisa a su mejor amiga.

—Animo, las cosas que vienen de seguro serán mejores. — Le otorgo palmaditas en su cabeza a su acompañante y la campana de la puerta principal alerto que un nuevo cliente entro.

* * *

Se desempolvó las manos rápidamente, haciendo su aparición en la barra de la mesilla mirando a su comprador con ese ánimo de positiva que normalmente traía. Le gustaba transmitir a sus clientes que a través de los postres podían sonreír, solo debían crear momentos inolvidables para que el recuerdo sea el complemento que necesitaban. 

— ¿Buscas algo en especial?— Decidió mejor preguntar y el chico que paseaba su mirada a través de las repisas de los congeladores donde se encontraban los púdines le miro de reojo.

—Realmente solo venía a preguntarte si sabias donde se encuentra la estación de policía donde pueda encontrar a los detectives. — Poso su mano suavemente en el cristal. — Aprovecharé que estoy aquí para comer algo, ¿Tienes algo agridulce?— Camino unos pasos hasta posar sus manos en la barra y mirarla expectante.

—Mhm. — Se dirigió a los refrigeradores atrás de ella y saco una rebanada. — ¿Qué te parece pay de limón? No es dulce, pero tampoco agrio.

—Dame un pedazo entonces. — El chico relajo sus expresiones riendo un poco y saco su billetera.

Mimzy le envolvió su compra en una bolsa blanca, entregándole esta con suavidad al hombre frente a ella. Se aproximó a su caja registradora y tomo el dinero que le propinó el chico.

—Y respecto a tu pregunta, te escribiré la dirección en un papel, más fácil, ¿No?— Termino de darle su cambio y empezó a hacer lo que le dijo.

—Tu gafete dice Mimzy, ¿así te llamas?

—Sí, un placer conocerte, ¿Y tú cómo te llamas? Si es que tengo el honor de saber tu nombre. — Finalizo entregándole la hojita en sus manos.

El chico parecía meditar su respuesta, a lo que se quedó un momento callado.

—Llámame Arackniss. Prefiero que me llamen por mi apodo.

Antes de salir por esa puerta volteo a ver a la cocinera.

—Quizá regrese por más. — Finalizo su oración sonriendo con amabilidad desapareciendo de allí.


	12. Chapter 12

Dentro de la oficina del progenitor de la familia Magne, Samael miraba algunos papeles algo aburridos, a pesar de estar yendo bien en su trabajo era realmente monótono estar allí sentado. Lo bueno de eso es que podía ir de vez en cuando a sus establecimientos y estar más tiempo con su esposa Lilith.

Extrañaba ver a su hija desde luego, pero debía confiar en ella si quería que confié en él.

Su móvil vibro y cogió este soltando un bostezo en el trayecto que contestaba.

—Buenos días mi amor, solo quería avisarte que ya termine mi jornada. ¿Vendrás por mí? — Hablando del amor de su vida. — Claro que si mi terrón de azúcar, iré ahora mismo. — Le mando un beso a través de la llamada, finalizando esta con calma y tomando su saco blanco para salir por la puerta.

Lilith era maestra de niños de kínder y primaria, por lo que se encargó de darle una buena educación a su hija, acompañando que también le dio una que otras lecciones a su marido anteriormente sobre mimar demasiado a Charlie en el pasado.

Samael al contrario de ella era dueño de varios restaurantes como su hija. Solo que a diferencia de ella, él se encargaba de dirigir al menos once si es que sus cuentas no le fallaban.

Cuando supo que su angelito consiguió tres establecimientos salto de alegría y orgullo al saber que su florecita ahora era toda una mujer adulta y responsable, Lilith ya se lo veía venir considerando la formación que le brindaron, estaba igual de orgullosa que su pareja sobre ella.

Samael llego en su auto negro, estacionando este frente a la entrada del colegio preescolar, bajando la ventana saludando a algunos niños que ya lo conocían por allí.

— ¡Ya voy cariño! — Hablo su mujer yendo hacia el con una sonrisa gentil en su rostro.

Su esposo se bajó del auto y abrió la puerta del vehículo esperando a que su reina pasara, tomándole de la mano ayudándola a subir en el asiento delantero junto a él. Cerró la puerta de nuevo y miro a los infantes. — ¡Pórtense bien!

Tomo asiento de nuevo dentro y coloco su cinturón recibiendo un beso en la mejilla por parte de su mujer. — Mi amor, hoy nos toca salir al trabajo juntos esta noche, ¿lo esperas con ansias?

—Por supuesto que sí, es lindo ver cómo le ves la cara a esos idiotas. — Le dedico una mirada atenta, para darle cuerda al carro e irse de allí.

* * *

Stolas que estaba sentado en su escritorio con la mirada directa en el ordenador concentrado escribiendo los reportes sobre los cuerpos encontrados, escucho unos pasos acercarse a él y alzo un poco la mirada haciendo que su expresión cambien a una sonrisa estúpida.

—Mi querido Blitzo, te estaba esperando. ¿Tienes lo que te pedí? — Ladeo su cabeza guiñándole el ojo coqueto, a lo que en respuesta de parte del contrario solo rodó los ojos.

—Si Stolas, tengo los documentos y los papeles que me pediste. A todo esto — Tomo asiento en el pupitre de al lado suyo mirándole curioso. — Los detectives parecían algo molestos desde la noticia del primer cadáver. Fue divertido ver sus caras de esa manera. — Rio divertido, para luego encender la computadora de la mesa de allí.

Blitzo era el asistente de Stolas como castigo al asaltar una tienda local.

Los detectives y el juez dictaminaron que si cumplía con el servicio comunitario y ser el ayudante de Stolas, podría irse con libertad condicional hasta que ellos digan.

Acepto porque no sonaba tan mal.

Eso pensaba antes de conocerlo, hubiera preferido que le quiten las muñecas en vez de recibir ese castigo tan vil.

—Sí, los detectives están demasiado estresados buscando toda la información posible o al menos una pista, espero que la encuentren honestamente. Después jugare contigo cuando acabe mi turno. — Lo sostuvo del cuello dándole un beso en uno de sus pómulos de manera cariñosa.

Blitzo solo se sonrojo un poco quitándose de golpe por esa acción sorpresiva.

Si no hubiera sido por el timbre del lugar, tendría que haber soportado su acoso.

—Buenas tardes, ¿Aquí se encuentran los detectives?

Stolas le miro por unos segundos, sonrió menos y levantándose de su asiento camino hacia el joven de sombrero negro.

—Por el momento no están, pero no deben tardar mucho. ¿Tienes algún pendiente con ellos?

—Sí, necesito hablar con ellos.

—Entiendo y ¿cómo te llamas? — Saco su libretita que siempre guardaba en su bolsillo.

—Arackniss. Llámame así, esperare a los investigadores. 


End file.
